The present invention relates to a black ornament, and more particularly to an ornament which has been coated with silicon carbide (SiC) and has a black luster.
Material which has a black surface-luster is used as an elegant ornament of high valve. Such material is especially suitable for a case of a watch and a frame of eyeglasses.
Heretofore, no such a black ornament has been industrially manufactured. For example, a sintered ceramic of silicon carbide, silicon nitride or the like shows a black color, but the color is sooty and lacks vivid luster, giving the said seramic hardly any value as an ornament.
Furthermore, an attempt at manufacturing a black ornament by coating the surface of a substrate such as stainless steel, hard metal, or the like, with a thin film formed by the process of physical vapor deposition (PVD method, ion plating method) has been made, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 53716/1983 and Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 197268/1983. However, it has not necessarily been successful enough to obtain glossy black coating. While Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 65357/1980 discloses a process for coating a surface of a substrate with a carbide or a carbonitride by plasma-assisted chemical vapor deposition, it is directed toward forming a coating film of a high-melting-point compound for the purpose of improving abrasion resistance; a black ornament having luster has not thereby been obtained.
Therefore, the industrial development of an ornament with a black luster is strongly desired.